pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Youta Himura
Youta Himura, who is known to others as just plain ol' Youta, is a fictional character from the Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay. He's known for being completely brash and arrogant and rather abusive to his Partner, Silvius Wakahisa, considering he cuffs the back of Silvius's head whenever the aforementioned Taillow begins to go off into his own little world which usually involves talking off everyone's ears about completely random irrelevant things. Appearance Youta, upon his arrival to the World of Pokémon, found himself to have become a Fletchling. Not really much else can be said besides that, looking like any other Fletchling. Personality Youta is rather coldhearted, but has a rarely shown warm side that only ever appears when he and his partner Silvius are alone in the skies. He tends to insult the strength of others even when it is clear that he has a major type, weight, size, etc. disadvantage. He is constantly batting Silvius with a wing to shut him up. He is surprisingly very loyal despite shockingly having a Jolly Nature even though he is nowhere close to Jolly. The above comes straight from the actual OC Sheet itself in its raw forme. Now it can be added that Youta apparently will feel some sort of loyalty to those who help him and Silvius with anything; however, it is not clear for how long that loyalty will last. He also appears to be a bit of a smartass. He has used his talent for singing to taunt and enrage other Pokémon despite the fact that he typically only sings at night when everyone else has fallen asleep. He can be overworked when it comes to his partner whom he actually cares for despite the fact that he is always smacking him around. When things aren't dire for any reason, he is usually level-headed and a clear thinker. He takes this to his advantage when fit hits the shan, if you get my meaning. He can use his level-headedness to come up with strategies or add his opinion on them or even think of cauterizing a profusely bleeding stump of a leg that was removed by a certain Bisharp. Abilities Youta has a few Abilities that he can utilize depending on his situation. They're mostly natural, but he does have a couple honed ones as well. * Big Pecks: A natural Ability that prevents his Defense stat from being lowered by any attack that is used against him. Unfortunately, he could lower his Defense by using any of his own moves that are known to lower Defense. i.e. Close Combat. If he were to use this move, (which he can't because Fletchling cannot learn this Fighting-Type attack) he would lower his own Defense. * Gale Wings: This natural Ability gives his Flying-Type attacks a priority in combat, allowing him to move faster to hit someone before they take him out. * Wind Reader: This is both a honed and natural Ability that stems from flying around and from being a bird in general. He can tell where the rises and falls are in the wind as well as the direction so he can use them to fly faster if needed. * Bard: This honed Ability basically means that he can sing really well....or not. It would depend on the situation at hand and his wanting to sound good or not. Youta basically uses it to piss off his opponents when he feels like it, which really isn't that often. The reverse could also be true as he could use it to calm down someone if he sang the right song. Currently, he has only sounded like an angel and a freeman so far. Moves # Wing Clip: While not an actual official move, Youta basically uses it to shut up Silvius or reprimand others. All it entails is either smacking the target with his wings while flying past them with no intent to actually cause lasting harm, or just hitting the target with his wings while standing next to the target. It could be thought of as a lesser version of Wing Attack. # Flail: While not actually ever used, it has been mentioned when Youta was taken captive by Ariados's Gang in the Forgotten Forest. Relationships Silvius Wakahisa Youta and Silvius's relationship is kind of interesting to anyone other than the two in question themselves. Youta seems to despise the Taillow, but he actually cares for his best friend. Silvius seems to have been the one that has kept Youta going throughout his "caged life" as Youta would put it. Youta basically has asserted himself in the position of Silvius's caretaker considering he says that his Partner is quite literally bird-brained. But deep down, he holds a lot of respect for his partner for being able to be by his side since they met. Mars Hubble Youta and Mars have a professional relationship that was wrought from an alliance between the two that was made after they found out that the other was a Human-turned-Pokémon. It also stems from the fact that Mars saved his life from Ariados's Gang in the Forgotten Forest. Though they do have enough of a bond where Mars will let Youta use him as a perch. Charlotte Cascella Youta and Charlotte really haven't interacted much besides their initial meeting where Youta went and thought that the Espurr was threatening everyone and was making quick assumptions. They basically understand that the other is there and don't go much beyond that. Firefly Beyond their initial meeting, Youta and Firefly didn't interact much because of incidents involving spiders and webs and poison and teleportation to a town to receive medical treatment. Trivia * Youta can't fly for hours on end despite how confident he seems. * Despite his professionalism when it comes to flying, he really needs to concentrate on what he is doing and can become irritated when his concentration is disturbed Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters